Save
by Kingdom Lover123123
Summary: Eggman has captured Anna, but will Elsa and sonic save her? Or will someone die? Read to find out! Also disclaimer, I own no-one in this story.


**A/N This is an idea bomb I got for Frozen... Best ending ever!**

Elsa's POV

I woke up to a beautiful light blue sky. ''Anna? Are you awake?'' I asked; And a small voice replied ''Elsa? Are you there? HELP'' The last word was yelled. I ran outside. I saw Anna get dragged away from our house by a fat man with a ugly facial hair. He said ''Oh ho ho ho I have you now!'' Then disappeared into a weird portal. ''ANNA!'' I screeched fruitlessly. Then a blue blur run by and stopped; forming a blue hedgehog that had sneakers and gloves on. I screamed very, very loud. ''Whoa; what's wrong'' He asked; putting on a cheeky smile. ''Anna was taken!'' I answered, tears forming in my eyes. The... thing seemed to notice and said ''Wait; By who?'' ''A man with the ugliest facial hair ever'' ''Eggman'' The hedgehog snarled then quickly added ''By the way, I'm Sonic; Sonic The Hedgehog!'' He smiled and did a thumbs up when he said his name. ''O-ok'' I replied to Sonic. Then, we jumped thru the portal; unknowing to what was on the other side...

Tail's POV

Sonic has been gone for about 3.1 hours now. I hope he's alright. He went into a strange portal to peruse 'Egghead' as he called him. ''Hey; What's up Tails'' A voice called from behind me. I whipped around to see a girl with the blue dress on. " Sonic, who is that?" I asked. "Im elsa" the woman said . I nodded. ''Ok, let's get your sister back!''

* * *

**TIME SKIP: 0NE DAY**

**Anna's POV**

* * *

I was inside something... dark. And it was smelly. ''HELP ME! ELSA? HELPPPPP'' I tried yelling. that got me no dinner. I was silent. that got me food and water. the food was a stale sandwich and the water was old. I was unhappy. it was no fun being trapped in the area I was in. when I saw sunlight, I was happy. I tried to say 'yay', but I had lost my voice. It turned out to be metal 'sonic'... whoever that was. the robot said ''_you have visitors. they will come in .3 minutes'' _it said. after he left, eggman came, with Elsa! 'Elsa!' I mouthed. Eggman then threw her in.

**ELSA'S POV**

I was asleep when eggman got me. ''SONIC!'' I tried calling, but my mouth was covered. I tried to use my ice powers. He was wearing an ice proof suit. I tried biting him. It didn't work. Then, he hit me on the head, rendering me helpless as I fainted...

**LATER**

When I woke up, I hurt _everywhere_. I saw Anna mouth my name, then I was roughly thrown in the cage. I fell with an ''oomph''. 'Please find us' I prayed.

**3rd PERSON POV, TAILS AND SONIC**

When sonic woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Elsa was kidnapped. ''TAILS!'' He had yelled. ''ELSA... IS... GONE!'' He was out of breath after running without his speed. Tails looked up from the plan they had made ''She is WHAT?!'' He asked. A few minutes later, they were in Green Hill Zone, but something was... different. It was covered in ice! When sonic was at the end on the level, he saw Elsa. But something about her was...off. Her eyes weren't the same. They were... red, not their usual color. ''Elsa?'' sonic asked, inching closer. She turned around and lunged at him. He was just barely able to get away in time. ''Ohohoh!'' a voice said. ''Eggman!'' sonic growled. ''I see you know Elsa..'' he started ''I changed her. now I control her. bye'' he finished as else froze sonic. Luckly for him, Tails brought the seven chaos emeralds with him. As he placed them around sonic, the ice melted and a golden light shrouded sonic. ''Sonic? SONIC!'' Tails yelled. Sonic didn't respond. Then, the light subsided, and Sonic was super wherehog form. Sonic looked himself over, then groaned. He had hoped that he had seen the last of the wherehod form. 'we can fix this later' he thought to him self. A hand shot at Elsa. She dodged it. She shot ice at him. His hand got hit, but no matter. He swung that hand at her. He hit her on the shoulder. ''Now we END THIS!'' she proclaimed. She started a blizzard. ''SONIC!'' Tails cried, worried for his friend AND himself. Elsa started to chant in a weird way, and sonic froze! ''Ohohohoh'' Laughed Eggman. ''THIS ISN'T OVER YET!'' sonic proclaimed, going super sonic. Sonic, with super super speed, hit Elsa a lot of times. Soon, Elsa fell. ''Gerrrrr SONIC!'' Egman growled. A giant eggman robot came out. ''Goodbye, sonic'' eggman said, in menacing way. He lundged at sonic, who had fainted. But Tails, in a burst of sonic speed, took the hit. A sicking _CRACK _was heard when metal contacted with bone. Sonic woke up, and saw tails, bloodied and immobile, on the ground. ''S-sonic?'' Tails asked weakly. ''Yah Tails?'' Sonic replied. ''s-save Elsa... and Anna ..but... don't forget me..'' He said on his dyeing breath. As he fell limp, and sonic sobbed, eggman tried to leave. Sonic growled at eggman. _Too late_ was eggmans first thought. Sonic was in his face by then. ''WHY'' he started, and kicked Eggman. ''MUST'' another kick. ''YOU'' a punch. ''ALWAYS'' another punch. ''KILL'' a uppercut. ''THE PEOLPE I LOVE'' and with that, he changed into a new form. A form made by anger, and fuled by hate. He ruthlessly kicked and punched eggman, not stopping until whoever their god is was kind enough to end his suffering but making him faint. Sonic then swayed and fell, to weak to stay awake. The last thing he saw was 3 figures running toward him.

**TIME SKIP: 2 DAYS**

As sonic woke up, he heard ''He's waking up'' and ''SHHHHH''. When he opened his eyes, he saw Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow. ''Guys'' he said. He got a bear hug in response. He looked around the room, then asked two questions. ''Where are Elsa and Anna? And have I missed... the... '' he couldn't finish the last sentence, and he broke out crying. Amy patted his back. ''Yes, they got home. and for your other question,'' Shadow started, ''We made sure they wouldn't do it without you'' And that made Sonic stop crying. ''Thanks guys'' he said.

**TIME SKIP: FUNERAL**

Everyone was seldom, except for sonic. He sobbed. ''Anyone want to say a few words?'' The preacher asked. ''I would'' sonic said. ''He was heroic in his last moments, and he will not be soon forgotten'' he said. After everyone had spoken, it ended. Sonic was crying, but smiling, and as he looked up, he swore that he say Tails, getting his angel wings.

**A/N Whaaaaaat? An one-shot with over 1,000 words, made by me? How did this happen? I might make this a two-shot, if I get enough reviews and motivation. Well, happy day to us all!**


End file.
